The Truth Will Set You Free
by AngelTalion
Summary: Bobby returns home about 10 years after his father dies and makes some discoveries. He decides then to search out the truth about his father and one Ennis del Mar. THIS IS NOT A BOBBY&ENNIS FIC! Ennis&Jack Bobby
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Truth Will Set You Free

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize it belongs to many other more talented people. I am not being paid to do this.

Rating: R for language, slash relationship and who knows what.

Summery: Bobby learns things about his parents past. He learns things about his father and decides to find out the truth. He decides to find Ennis. He wants to know the truth about his father.

**Author's Note: My time line looks like this for the purposes of this story: 1963- Brokeback; 1966- Bobby is born. 1967- First post card/fishing trip for Jack/Ennis; 1983- Jack dies; 1993- Lureen dies and Bobby learns about Ennis. This would put Bobby at 16 when his father died and about 26 when his mom dies and would make Ennis in his 50's.**

Feedback: PLEASE Feedback I'm not sure where to go with this story and I'm not sure its worth going on with if no one wants to read it.

------------------

(1?)

Sighing Bobby looked around the house. It was his home. It had been his home. His mama and daddy had raised him here. His daddy died about ten years ago from a tired accident. He swallowed his tears shaking his head, now his mother was gone she'd gone into see her doctor with a bad cough, three months later the cancer had taken her. Now Bobby was left to pack up her home and his childhood memories. Both his father and his mother's estates were his. Meaning he was now the sole owner of the business, this house, two cars, and three trucks... shaking his head he just couldn't understand how his mother had let it all build up around her.

She'd never sold off any of his father's things. She'd never even moved them, just continued with her life like he was still there. She went to work; she cooked, cleaned and hung his things in the closet next to her own. Lureen had never even moved Jack's things from the dresser. When Bobby opened the drawers he found socks and boxers neatly folded in the drawers. His father's belts hung on the door with his ties and black hats. His father always wore black hats. Picking one up he inhaled, and smiled. It was amazing how powerful scent was to memory. Suddenly he could see his father smiling and encouraging him along, clear as if the man himself was standing before him.

Most had thought of his mother as a cold woman. But he knew differently she had loved him, in her own way and she had loved his father. Maybe not in a traditional kind of way, but she had loved them both in her own way. He had proof of that, as he cleaned her office out and found his report cards, each and every one at first all signed by his daddy, then with her loopy feminine signature. His school pictures were there as well as childhood drawings. He was touched at it all. Lureen and given her safe combination in her will and inside Bobby found a picture of his mother and his father, she in a red rodeo shirt. They both looked not much older then he was now. Both looking more then a little worked over, but smiling. Her wedding album was there as well as his father's belt buckles. At the very back he found a locked box. The key was taped to the underside as well as a letter.

_Bobby, _

_I guess if you're reading this, I never got around to giving you this and I've passed away. First, I love you Bobby. I hope you know that. I love you and I am very proud of you. You are so much like your Daddy it amazes me to watch. You're so full of his love for life, his out going personality, you have his eyes and smile. Thankfully you got my head on your shoulders, but the rest of you is so much like Jack. There are some things I never told you Bobby. Things I wasn't sure you were ready to hear. I know how much you loved your Daddy and how you looked up to him. I know how you saw our marriage, and I didn't want to mess that up for you. Please, Bobby, know that I loved your Daddy very much and he loved me too. At first we were a white hot reckless kind of thing. Then we got married and had you and though the passion died away your Daddy always did right by me. He worked hard and we were good friends. He was terrible at keeping secrets but I never minded. I knew I wasn't able to give him what he needed and still he stayed and kept face, as well as helped to raise you up right. He loved you more then almost any one else. I know that your Daddy would want you to have these things, they are your Daddy's most important things. I know that he would want you to put them back where they rightly belong. I never could, I was too chicken shit to do it. I know you'll do the right thing Bobby, because I know you'll understand. You never could keep a good secret either. No matter what Bobby, I love you and I knew all along. _

_Love always, _

_Your Momma Lureen Twist. _

Bobby swallowed wiping his tears. Getting up he moved into the living room, settling on the sofa. Shaking he opened the box, excited and scared about what he would find inside. The box's metal hinges squeaked open and bobby saw post card after post card each with handwriting he didn't know on them. All addressed to his father most all depicting a beautiful mountain. Odd he must have sat staring at that picture for hours, it seemed to pull at him, call to him. Shaking his head he read them. Most just said, 'you bet' or 'yes' with a date. Some invited his father fishing or hunting. After a careful look over he found something, a clue. "Brokeback Mountain, Wyoming USA" Bobby blinked, this couldn't be right. It just couldn't. Sitting back he set the box down scrubbing his face with his hands. Delving back in he found a silver and gold belt buckle he knew had been his Grandpa Twist's, he found a label it looked like off an old can of beans, and a folded up piece of paper. He recognized his father's handwriting on it, and smiled. The page held name after name along with idea's for brands. Ideas for naming a ranch. And every now and again he'd see something else a name, a man's name.

"Ennis del Mar." He whispered picking up a post card he said again. "Ennis del Mar."

"Who is Ennis del Mar?" A voice from the front door asked.

Bobby looked up and smiled. "Git that box over there will ya? I think that's the last of what I wanna take. Oh, and did ya git ever thin from the bed rooms?"

An easy smile crossed the sun-tanned face as green eyes rolled. "Yeah, Bobby... I got all them boxes from the bedrooms. Ever last damn one of 'em. You sure ya wanna sell this place? We could keep it as a vacation house or summin." Sitting next to Bobby and kissing him the strong arms crossed his shoulders. Bobby sighed and leaned in, inhaling deeply the sent of his lover. Comforting and relaxing him all at once. "Now who is Ennis del Mar? Yer mom's secret boyfriend?"

"Naw, I think he was my Dad's." Charlie's eyebrows hit his dirty blond shaggy hairline as Bobby asked. "You know where Brokeback Mountain is Charlie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Truth Will Set You Free (1?)

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize it belongs to many other more talented people. I am not being paid to do this.

Rating: R for language, slash relationship and who knows what.

Summery: Bobby learns things about his parents past. Things about his father and decides to find out the truth. He decides to find Ennis. He wants to know the truth about his father.

Feedback: Thank you to every one who gave feedback your words of encouragement are what is really pushing this fic along. I think chapter 3 will be along shortly. Please let me know what you think. Thank you, Tali.

-------------------

(2?)

**Author's Note: My time line looks like this for the purposes of this story: 1963- Brokeback; 1966- Bobby is born. 1967- First post card/fishing trip for Jack/Ennis; 1983- Jack dies; 1993- Lureen dies and Bobby learns about Ennis. This would put Bobby at 16 when his father died and about 26 when his mom dies and would make Ennis in his 50's.**

Bobby had turned the key in the lock and left his childhood home behind. The blinds and curtains all pulled tight. He'd left a key with a realtor. The furniture and things left behind were being given to a hospice for AIDS and HIV patents. They'd set a price and house would be sold as soon as some one could be found to buy it. Bobby was sitting in the front of the truck watching as the houses got further and further away and the plains of Texas melted away to reveal the landscapes of other states. Bobby glanced over at Charlie.

"You ever sorry you came to visit me?" He asked almost afraid to know the answer.

Rolling his eyes Charlie pulled the truck to a stop in the middle of no where. Turned to look at Bobby and scowled. Charles Daniel O'Rourke was the youngest son of an Irish immigrant, who with his wife and three eldest children moved to Texas to start a farm with their entire savings. They had managed to become well established due to his mother's culinary skills. She'd opened a restaurant in town and used only her own farm's vegetables. His seven sister's all worked their now, while his nine older brothers worked the farm with their father, who's produce went all over Texas now. He had vivid green eyes that upon closer inspection Bobby had realized had tiny flecks of gray in them. His hair had always been overly long and shaggy even fresh from a hair cut, and its dirty dusty blond color was unique to his lover. A few years back Bobby had learned that most of Charlie's siblings had brown or red hair, Charlie was one of three that had blond hair. He was taller then Bobby but only by about three or four inches as he stood about six foot six. He had always had the dark tan, as long as Bobby had known him, and there was almost no fat any where on the man, just hard muscle. In school Charlie had been a district champion swimmer and he still swam laps every morning to keep his build. What had really attracted Bobby to him had been his mouth. It was the palest pink and bow shaped, not overly full but it had been the most beautiful mouth Bobby had ever laid his eyes upon. To this day Bobby found himself staring at it, even now.

"Bobby Fuckin' Twist." Charlie glared. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

Shrugging Bobby looked away from Charlie's mouth to his eyes and sighed. "I dun know, Charlie I guess… I guess I after what happened that summer after school ended and I went up to Lightin' Flat that I'd never see you again. You just seemed so dead set against leavin' yer family behind." He smiled sadly. "Not tha' I coulda blamed ya. Hell maybe if I'da had yer family I'd never have left." Bobby felt so confused. Instantly Charlie reached out taking Bobby by the scruff of the neck and hauled his lover across the seat, so he could pressed their foreheads together and he could look directly into those deep blue hound dog eyes.

"Bobby, I didn't fallow ya out of some miss guided guilt over what happened. I fallowed ya because I loved ya. I was only half a man with out ya and I realized no matter what, I could never have been happy with out ya." He smiled and kissed Bobby deeply and pulled back adding. "Once I got ta the ranch and saw what you was trying to accomplish all on yer own," He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I didn' know whether ta smack ya good an' hard or ta kiss ya. I remember how you used to talk about yer Daddy's ranch up in Wyomin' and how he always wanted ta go an' fix her up, an' after yer grandparents passed on, you went right up there and started doin' jus' that despite all the hell yer Granddaddy was raisin'! I wanted ta share yer life Bobby and that meant staying in Lightin' Flat, not just visitin'. I could never be sorry for lovin' you and fallowin' my own heart. Not fer as long as you love me back."

Shaking now Charlie turned and started the truck back up heading north again. Bobby smiled a wide, happy goofy smile. He loved Charlie so much, more then anything else in this world and Charlie loved him back. They had no doubts, no fears, they had each other and together they could take on the world. He couldn't help but think how cute it was that Charlie's accent thickened dramatically when he got upset about anything that slow lazy southern draw taking on something new in Charlie's intensity.

Ten minutes down the road Charlie wrinkled his nose and looked over at Bobby skeptically. "Where the hell did that thing come from?" Bobby was holding an old, beat up, warped looking harmonica.

"My Daddy taught me to play. It's his, was in the box." Bobby answered with a smile. Before he put his lips back to the harmonica he asked. "Any idea what we should do to look up this Ennis del Mar?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Truth Will Set You Free

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize it belongs to many other more talented people. I am not being paid to do this.

Rating: R for language, slash relationship and who knows what.

Summery: Bobby learns things about his parents past. He learns things about his father and decides to find out the truth. He decides to find Ennis. He wants to know the truth about his father.

**Author's Note: My time line looks like this for the purposes of this story: 1963- Brokeback; 1966- Bobby is born. 1967- First post card/fishing trip for Jack/Ennis; 1983- Jack dies; 1993- Lureen dies and Bobby learns about Ennis. This would put Bobby at 16 when his father died and about 26 when his mom dies and would make Ennis in his 50's.**

Feedback: PLEASE Feedback I'm not sure where to go with this story and I'm not sure its worth going on with if no one wants to read it.

------------------

(3?)

Charlie sent a prayer of thanks up to who ever was listening when Bobby finally rested his head against Charlie's thigh and closed his eyes. When he was sure Bobby was fast asleep he slipped the harmonica out of his lover's hand and locked the damn thing in the clove box. Then his fingers began to gently smooth through the chocolate brown hair of his beautiful gift. He swallowed realizing how he'd just let Bobby walk out of his life. He was more grateful to his brother's then they could ever know, once they'd found out what happened they'd kicked the snot out of him and then his sister's had found out and he'd been hen pecked for weeks every one desperate for details. Finally, his eldest sister had come for Sunday dinner and looked at him with a smirk.

"You got no earthly idea where the boy went do ya?" She had shaken her head, long red curls swishing. "Hot damn Charlie if I were him I'da kicked yer scrawny ass my self." And she could too, five foot two she was the shortest and meanest of the lot of his siblings. She worked at the company with Lureen and had managed to over hear that Bobby had gone to close things up in Lighting Flat. That he'd then decided to stay and clean the ranch up. She'd given him $200 and a train ticket. Told him not to come back until he'd set things right with Bobby. That had been almost six years ago. He couldn't believe that Bobby still didn't get it, that Charlie was in it for life.

Smiling Charlie caressed the soft yet prickly cheek of his lover after Bobby asked; "What are ya thinking' 'bout?"

"Megan… and how she used to kick Patrick's ass all over the farm." He chuckled. "And bout this mystery man of yer Dad's. I was thinking' del Mar can't be that common a name in Wyoming. Maybe we could just look on the computer." He winked at Bobby. "We'll look for your magic mountain too."

"Brokeback Mountain… where blue birds sing and there's a whisky spring." He smiled, and then frowned. "I've heard that before, where have I heard that?"

"Sounds like something' yer mama woulda said, she had some off the wall sayings." Charlie teased having learned some of his most graphic curses from Mrs. Twist.

"It does, don't it?" Sitting up Bobby yawned and stretched. "Hey darlin' why don't you let me drive its getting dark and yer eyes gotta be killin' you by now. Those contact's need to be taken out soon, you're gonna wreck your eyes."

Shaking his head Charlie knew better then to argue, Bobby was the most hard headed man God ever put on this Earth. After they switched places Charlie closed his eyes, resting them and sighed. "How many times do I have ta tell ya that my contacts are perfectly safe?" Bobby gave his lover a nasty look that was completely lost due to his eyes being closed and turned back to the road.

Pulling into the gravel drive he stopped in front of their house. Shaking Charlie awake he smiled, brushing fingers though the silken blond mop. "Come on Darlin' its time ta go git in our own bed. We're home." He kissed Charlie gently until the other man returned the kiss coming awake.

"Bed sounds like Heaven." Charlie yawned and groaned. "What about the stuff in the back?"

"Tomorrow will be soon enough to deal with that shit. It's dark anyhow. Come on, Stud lets get you to bed." Pulling Charlie form the truck with another deep kiss. Once they were up the steps and inside Bobby took a deep breath lit the place up and smiled. He loved their home, up the stairs to their room he fell into bed as soon as he'd stripped to his boxers.

Lying on his side on one elbow he smirked watching Charlie struggle with is contacts. Personally he thought Charlie looked fucking gorgeous in his glasses, he just couldn't get him to wear them much. He watched Charlie move around the room, dropping close in his wake. "This ain't no strip tease, Twist. Go to bed you horn dog." Charlie chuckled crawling into bed behind Bobby and cuddling him close. "Let's play Lego's." Charlie whispered smiling. With in six minutes both men were fast asleep, Charlie wrapped tightly around Bobby, who was melded perfectly to fit against him.

-----

The next morning Bobby got up late neither man having set the alarm. Charlie had cleaned up the close from the floor and was already down stairs. Bobby could hear him puttering around. Deciding he couldn't put it off any longer Bobby headed down stairs in not but a pair of old undone wranglers than rode low on his hips. He came to a stop behind Charlie, kissing his nape and looking over his shoulder to see the monitor on the screen. "Find anything? Any coffee left?" He moved into the kitchen to get a drink and noticed that Charlie had already unloaded the truck and brought all the boxes and various other things inside. "Thank you baby." He called from the kitchen.

"Yer welcome, Hun… there's some biscuits in the oven still warm. Now, this Ennis fella that's another story… either he gots no phone, no credit cards and no high school diploma or he don't exist." He sighed frustrated and tried one last search. "Wait! Wait! Could Ennis del Mar be Ennis JUNIOR del Mar? Cause there is a Junior del Mar… got his address and ever thin'!" He grinned proud he'd found it.

Bobby rushed in leaning down. "Wow! You found him! I thought he'da been dead or something' crazy! We gotta go meet him, does it say where he's livin'?"

"I said it gave the man's address, Bobby. That means I know where he's livin' don't it?" Charlie frowned at Bobby. "Baby… what's the matter?" He whispered seeing a look of fear on his lover's face. He stood and held him tightly.

"This is the man, Charlie… my Daddy loved this man. I can just feel it. This is who put that dopey grin on his face. What if, what if he and dad had some kinda falling out and he, he won't tell me nothing about him. I wanna know about my Daddy. The real him, I wanna know everything." He whispered shaking and hugging Charlie tightly. "What if this Ennis don't wanna talk. What if he don't want the post cards back… Momma said they should go back to him, that's what my Daddy woulda wanted but what about what this man wants?"

"He will Baby, I promise ya… if I have to pound him into sticky paste, he'll answer every damn one of yer questions. And I can't imagine a man in love with a Twist boy who don't want every little thing they can get to remind them on how lucky they were to have gotten one." He smiled kissing Bobby's temple.

Rolling his eyes Bobby laughed. "Darlin' you're gonna spoil me if you keep talking like that… I might come to expect it."

"Nah… I'm just being nice on account of you had a rough couple a weeks." Charlie winked, never letting up his tight hug on Bobby. "I take it we're going to see this del Mar fella? I should go pack another bag with some clean things?"

"Come on, Farm Boy I'll help ya pick out what to take. And if yer real nice I'll let ya pack for me too." He pulled Charlie up the stairs.

"Yer all heart, Twist… all fuckin' heart." The laughter drifted through the warmth of the ranch home.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Truth Will Set You Free (4 of ?)

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize it belongs to many other more talented people. I am not being paid to do this.

Rating: R for language, slash relationship and who knows what.

Summery: Bobby learns things about his parents past. Things about his father and decides to find out the truth. He decides to find Ennis. He wants to know the truth about his father.

Author's Note: My time line looks like this for the purposes of this story: 1963- Brokeback; 1966- Bobby is born. 1967- First post card/fishing trip for Jack/Ennis; 1983- Jack dies; 1993- Lureen dies and Bobby learns about Ennis. This would put Bobby at 16 when his father died and about 26 when his mom dies and would make Ennis in his 50's.

Feedback: Thank you to every one who gave feedback your words of encouragement are what is really pushing this fic along. I think chapter 3 will be along shortly. Please let me know what you think. Thank you, Tali.

----------------

(4?)

Bobby fidgeted nervously in the seat of Charlie's pick up truck. It was newer and nicer, so they had decided to take it. In the end Charlie had been the one to drive them to Riverton because Bobby had simply been to nervous and, before Charlie finally had enough and insisted on driving, had turned the truck around three times. Charlie pulled to a stop in front of a smart looking cottage style house in what appeared the suburban area of the small run down looking little town.

Swallowing Bobby shook his head, he'd changed his mind again. It was early evening and he was sure this was a bad idea. "They're probably eating supper, lets come back… lets just go, ok?" He looked to Charlie with pleading eyes.

"Nope, sorry Cowboy, we're gonna do this." The blond insisted.

"This is a bad idea." Bobby whispered. He was filled with a sudden sense of dread. What if his mom had been wrong about his dad and this fella? "You know you can't just run around accusing' fellas of having an affair with yer Daddy." He looked up at the home and shook his head. "This looks like the kinda house where a happy family lives. What if he's happily married and his missus don't know. What if'in they were just fishin' buddies?"

"First off, I'd never be accusing' my Daddy of runnin' around on my momma cause she'd skin his hide faster then he could blink. Second, you aren't gonna accuse him of nothin' yer smarter then that. You'll just feel him out, since when has yer gaydar ever been wrong any how? You'll just tell him your momma left some things that she claimed yer Daddy wanted his best friend to have." Charlie was trying to reason with Bobby he hadn't seen his lover this nervous since he had taken Charlie home to meet his Granddaddy.

"Gah! Charlie don't call it that! Gaydar sounds so…" Bobby searched for the words. "… so damn stupid!" He rolled his eyes shoving against Charlie's shoulder. He was grateful to Charlie for managing to lighten the mood and relax him. He was still nervous but with Charlie with him Bobby was sure he could do about anything. Opening the car door he got out taking a deep breath to steal himself. Once Charlie joined him on the front walk they made it up the steps to the door. When Bobby hesitated, Charlie knocked for him.

The door opened moments later to a handsome looking man in his mid thirties. He had clean cut brown hair and bright blue eyes. Bobby looked at him in shock. This was Ennis Junior del Mar? This man was only ten or so years older then he was. He remembered his father taking off all the time, surely he hadn't been with this man every time. Steeling himself he smiled, "Hello sir, Are you Junior del Mar? I'm Bobby, Bobby Twist." He hesitated, his words had come out in a rushed breath.

Laughing the large man shook his head, he was tall as Charlie but thick muscled. "Junior? Junior, there's some men at the door for ya. I think its some school friends, they calling ya del Mar still." The man turned back toward Bobby and Charlie. "We been married for a long while now, ya know." Just then the slim form of Alma Junior slipped up next to curt looking at Bobby.

Bobby took in what he saw; her perfect nose and pretty brown eyes along with her long brown curls seemed to cause his throat to close. Shaking his head he coughed, blinking back tears. His Daddy hadn't been with another man. He hadn't been with some one who could give him what his mamma couldn't. Jack Twist had been running around with a little girl half his age. "I'm sorry I think I have the wrong… I have to go." He finally forced out stumbling to the truck and getting in.

Bobby had never once entertained the idea that this other person in his father's life could have been a woman. Being with men was natural to him, it was just how he worked. But his father had married his mother, they had him so of course his father could perform with a woman, but that his father might have cheated on his mother with another woman had never even occurred to Bobby. Suddenly Bobby felt betrayed. He was angry, no he was furious. How could his father cheat with a woman? What could he have been thinking? Bobby was panting. He hated her. He hated his father. How dare his dad do that to his mom! His Granddaddy had been right. His father was a good for nothing, never amount to a hill of beans, rodeo cow boy who wasn't even worth the bull shit on the heal of his own boots.

It never crossed Bobby's mind why his father having been happy with another woman was so bad and yet his father having been made happy by a man was acceptable to him. Why he had been so eager to meet the man who would make his father whole and real in his mind and yet he already hated this woman.

Just as he was shutting the door it was wrenched open and he was pulled form the car, by a large older man graying blond curls and intense sorrowful eyes penetrating into his very soul. The man roared at him and slammed Bobby hard against the side of the truck shaking him.

"SON OF A BITCH JACK FUCKING TWIST!"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Truth Will Set You Free

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize it belongs to many other more talented people. I am not being paid to do this.

Rating: R for language, slash relationship and who knows what.

Summery: Bobby learns things about his parents past. He learns things about his father and decides to find out the truth. He decides to find Ennis. He wants to know the truth about his father.

**Author's Note: My time line looks like this for the purposes of this story: 1963- Brokeback; 1966- Bobby is born. 1967- First post card/fishing trip for Jack/Ennis; 1983- Jack dies; 1993- Lureen dies and Bobby learns about Ennis. This would put Bobby at 16 when his father died and about 26 when his mom dies and would make Ennis in his 50's.**

Feedback: Thank you to every one who gave feedback your words of encouragement are what is really pushing this fic along. I think the next chapter will be along shortly. Please let me know what you think. Thank you, Tali.

-------------

(5?)

Ennis had just pulled up across the street from Junior's home. He had been invited to dinner with her, Kurt and their kids. He knew it would be another attempt to get him to move back into town and in with them. Junior had been on him for the last few years about how worried for him she was. The older he got the less work he could find, seemed all the ranches these days wanted younger faster cowboys or had switched over to some machine or other. Money was tight for him and that didn't make his case any stronger in his daughter's eyes. Recently she'd gotten both Kurt and Jenny in on the act and it was getting so he didn't want to visit for fear of an ambush. He knew word would have spread to town by now that he had been let go from his most recent job.

So Ennis had decided to take a moment to collect himself when a truck pulled up in front of the house. He could see two young men in it but he couldn't make any faces out due to the glare of the setting sun. He watched the young cowboys exit and head up the path together, speak with his son in-law then with his baby girl. The shorter dark haired man turned with this look of hurt and betrayal on his face and Ennis' heart froze. He went stiff and gave a full body shudder all at the same time. He was ice cold and sweating. His breathing became labored and finally as the familiar faced man climbed back into the truck Ennis got out of his own truck.

Ennis couldn't remember walking across the street, wrenching the door open, or taking hold of the young man. He couldn't even hear the words he was yelling as he slammed the man against the truck for the blood rushing in his ears. Tears had filled his eyes and he was seconds away from hugging his long lost love when "Jack" was wrenched from his arms. Fire flared up from the direct connect of a fist with his face and he fell back into the yard in shock.

Charlie jumped off the porch as the old man attacked his lover. Seeing red and purple as furry took over at any one who dared to lay a harmful hand on his Bobby. Pushing Bobby out of the way he stepped in his place reared his fist back and hit the bastard. When he went down from the first punch Charlie only felt more anger. "GIT UP! I said git the fuck up! Who the hell do ya think ya are you old fucker? Ta lay a fucking hand on my man? Git up or so help me you'll be tha firs' fallen man I whoop on!"

"DADDY! KURT STOP 'EM!" Junior had rushed down the stairs to kneel next to her father tears in her eyes. "Daddy, Daddy are ya ok?" She caressed the side of his face holding his head against her.

Kurt fallowed snarling at the man who'd just attacked his father-in-law on his property. "Now I'm gonna give you boys to the count of two ta get in yer truck and haul ass. Ya hear? Git now! Go on ya caused enough trouble, what ever you was doing here." Turning to Ennis he squatted down and frowned. "Damn Ennis, you're gonna have a pretty shiner in the morning. I've never seen a man git the better of ya before. Let's get you up and in the house. Junior, go get him something cold for this eye." He was lifting Ennis up when he noticed the two men hadn't moved. The blond was hovering close over the other one, who was staring wide eyed at Ennis. He was about to tell them to leave or he'd call the sheriff when the boy Ennis attacked spoke up.

"Ennis? Ennis del Mar?" Bobby swallowed in shock still.

Looking the boy over up close and with his wits about him Ennis felt a right fool. The boy's mouth was too full, he didn't see Jack's dimple's any where, and his eye brows were too well manicured. Those were only four of the hundreds of things that made it impossible for this boy to be his Jack. "Yer Jack Twists' boy ain't ya?"

Relief flooded Bobby. This was Ennis del Mar. This was his Daddy's real love. Not that girl, but this rugged cowboy who was Jack's own age. He was handsome in a James Dean kind of way. Nodding Bobby didn't trust his voice again. His hand slipped into Charlie's for strength, he squeezed tightly. Ennis saw this and sighed looking defeated. Looking to Kurt with his silent question.

Sighing Kurt gave a nod, "Come on you three I think we've given the neighbors enough to gossip about for the next church social. Lets get ya'll inside." He held the door open for Ennis and looked at Bobby and Charlie with a bit of a frown. "Don't you try none of that rough stuff inside my house, ya hear? My girl worked real hard to fix this place up nice and I won't have you destroying all her hard work." Only after they had both agreed did he allow them into his home.

It was a nice place. You entered into a living room with wood floors a love seat and two recliners, sat in front of the fire place, with the television in a corner so it could be seen by all. The recliners shared and end table and the ottoman in front of the love seat was used as a coffee table. Behind the love seat was a computer table with an older looking computer and a printer. Next to that was a rocker in the corner with a reading lamp and table that held a telephone. A little boy about eight sat at it playing a game. Picture's littered the walls and most of the table surfaces. Around the corner of the computer wall was a dining room with a larg round dark wood table and eight chairs were pushed in around it. A matching china cabinet was on a wall and across from that was a kitchen. In front of the entrance door was a set of stairs that lead up to the rest of the house and what had once been a closet had been made into a half bathroom for guests and cleaning up.

Junior ushered her father into a recliner putting a bag of frozen vegetables on his cheek. "Oh Daddy, are you ok?" She glared up at Charlie, who now at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself and look away from her accusing stare.

"I'm fine Baby-girl. You just hold up. I've taken worse hits then that and I'm still kicking." He gave her a quick lift of the corners of his mouth, the closest he ever got to a smile these days.

"Ya'll go ahead and have a seat. Scotty, go and git yer sister's from Miss Rose's place and tell them to come home and get cleaned up for dinner." Junior had turned to look at her son.

The little boy at the computer clucked his tongue and turned to say something to his mother but stopped short at the look on his father's face. Sagging in defeat he saved his game and muttered. "Yes ma'am." Then he made his way out the front door.

Sitting in his own recliner Kurt was watching the two men on his sofa who both hadn't looked away from Ennis. They were staring hard like Ennis had all the secrets to life and they expected him to share them with them. "Junior why don't you get your daddy and me a beer. You boys want a beer?"

"I'm driving, but a tea or some water would be nice." Charlie said quickly.

"I don't, thank you Ma'am." Bobby said still never looking away from Ennis. Junior took the meaning and got drinks then excused herself to the safety of the kitchen where she could listen with out being in the way.

Kurt took a swig of beer and decided to start seeing as all Ennis and these young men wanted to do was stare at each other. "Well, some one want to tell me what the hell is going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Truth Will Set You Free

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize it belongs to many other more talented people. I am not being paid to do this.

Rating: R for language, slash relationship and who knows what.

Summery: Bobby learns things about his parents past. He learns things about his father and decides to find out the truth. He decides to find Ennis. He wants to know the truth about his father.

**Author's Note: My time line looks like this for the purposes of this story: 1963- Brokeback; 1966- Bobby is born. 1967- First post card/fishing trip for Jack/Ennis; 1983- Jack dies; 1993- Lureen dies and Bobby learns about Ennis. This would put Bobby at 16 when his father died and about 26 when his mom dies and would make Ennis in his 50's.**

Feedback: Thank you to every one who gave feedback your words of encouragement are what is really pushing this fic along. I think the next chapter will be along shortly. Please let me know what you think. Thank you, Tali.

---------

"My father was Jack Twist, a… uh friend of Mister del Mar. He uh… he was a…" Bobby wasn't sure what to say, he didn't know how much people knew about Ennis del Mar and Jack Twist, he wasn't even sure how much he knew about Ennis del Mar and Jack Twist.

"He was a very dear close friend of mind." Ennis whispered pulling the vegetable's off his face and taking a long pull from his beer. "He was very important to me. But he died a while back." It had taken Jack's death for Ennis to admit to himself the truth. He had loved Jack more then he'd ever known possible. He wouldn't lie not about Jack. Not ever again, he told himself strengthening his resolve.

Ennis was starting at his beer bottle now, he couldn't look Jack's son in the face. He couldn't look into the eyes so much like that of his lover and admit how he had failed Jack. Time after time Jack had asked and begged for Ennis to step up. To be a real man and admit his love, their love. Ennis had never been that man and not a day went by when he didn't regret that. He was shaking with worry. While he didn't want to lie about Jack, he wasn't sure he was ready for everyone, especially his daughters to know what he really was. From the look of things the blond fella who clobbered him and Jack's boy were better then close. Finally Ennis spoke up, "Mind if I ask ya what yer doin' here?"

Bobby swallowed and nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his denim covered knee. "Well Sir, ya see my Momma passed away not so long ago." His words were thick as once again the realization hit him that his mother wasn't down in Childress waiting for him to phone any more. Clearing his throat and giving a manly sniff Bobby pushed on. "While cleaning out their house I came across some things of my Daddy's with a letter from my Momma saying they was things my Daddy had wanted you to have."

Ennis felt as if he had been sucker punched hard in the gut. The air visibly left him and he seemed to deflate as Bobby started talking again. "But ya see all I had was yer name to go on. So we, well Charlie really, looked fer ya on the computer. He didn't have no luck really until we happened upon a Junior del Mar we figgered it was the same man. That's how we ended up here. I was ready to leave, thinking some pretty nasty things about my Daddy. S'why other then the bruised ribs I'm powerful grateful you showed up when ya did."

Smiling at Bobby Charlie shook his head and put a supporting arm around his shoulders. He wanted to defuse some of the tenseness in the air. "You'll have to forgive Bobby, he jumps to conclusions some times, a bit of a Drama Queen some times." Ennis watched them and couldn't help thinking that Jack could top Bobby any day in the dramatics.

"Um, pardon me but you two are uh…." Kurt had to ask and searched for the correct term not wanting to insult any one.

"Lovers, partners, boyfriends… my Daddy just says we're 'together' but my Momma who's more romantic calls us soul mates. But yeah… we're a couple." Charlie smirks a little. He was proud of he and Bobby and what they had accomplished as well as the life they had built together. Bobby smiled at him in an eerily adoring fashion.

Ennis felt a knife in his heart twist. It had been years since he'd seen that same look only focused at him. It was the most pure, trusting, loving look he'd ever seen. "You said Jack left me some things?" His voice was rough from the pent up emotion. He was looking at Bobby with hope in his eyes until he noticed Junior come out of the kitchen. "Never mind, why don't I just show ya'll were at put them in my truck?"

"Daddy." Junior entered the living room and settled on Kurt's knee, smiling at her father as her husband, still respectful of her Daddy after all these years, lay his hand on her back rather then around her hips. "Why don't you stay for dinner like we planned, Bobby and his friend can stay too. Then we can all talk." Looking to Kurt for a nod she added looking directly into Ennis' eyes. "We know Daddy. Me and Jenny, we've known for a long time now. We just didn't say nothin' cause we didn't want to push you. Momma told us years ago." She saw Ennis getting mad and added quickly. "She did it on accident but all the same Daddy, we've known fer years now." When Ennis nodded she smiled at Bobby and Charlie. "You boy's like pork chops?"

Charlie was the first to speak up. "Yes, Ma'am we sure do. Thank you for inviting us. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Oh no, Kurt just has ta throw 'em on tha grill and they'll be done." She smiled standing and taking Kurt's empty beer bottle with her to the kitchen. Kurt stood and headed out to the back yard to check on his grill. Charlie a closet grill lover asked to go with and Kurt shrugged, "Sure, wait till ya see what I got out here."

Bobby watched Charlie fallow excitedly and shook his head smiling. "Charlie loves pits. He's got like six. I have no idea why though. Most men collect cars, base ball cards, movies or something but not my Charlie, he collects Bar-B-Q pits." Despite how the comment could have sounded Bobby's voice held so much love that one knew he was bragging about his lover.

Nodding Ennis sighed. He was trying to get himself collected enough with all he was learning today, plus all the emotions running wild inside he just felt so unstable. The front door slammed open then shut and the delighted squeal of two little girls could be heard, making Ennis grin for real this time. "GANDDADDY!" The two girls flew into Ennis' arms kissing and hugging him both vying for purchase on his lap. "We missed you! You missed last week! You promised!" The older girl scolded her face dirty and her braid falling out. The second was younger and just glad to have her Grandpa visiting.

Junior came into the room and smiled. "Come on girls, go up and get cleaned up for dinner. Go on, right now." She ushered them up the stairs and laughed. "Daddy can you go get some ice from the store? I made a cobbler for desert maybe you could get some ice cream to go with it too?" She smiled hopefully pushing a ten dolar bill into his hand. "Please Daddy, I gotta wrestle the girls clean and Kurt is cookin'…"

Rolling his eyes he nodded, "All right darlin' I'll be back shortly." He was heading to the door when he stopped looking at Bobby on the love seat. "You wanna come with Sport?" Bobby didn't have to be asked twice. Smiling he looked to Junior. "Will you please tell Charlie where I've gone?" When she nodded Bobby fallowed Ennis out. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to the man alone.

Hopping into the truck Bobby wondered who would speak first. It was Ennis who was interested in knowing about the things left for him by Jack. "Do ya know what these things are your Dad left me?"

"Some post cards… a box of stuff really. I have a lot of things I took from the house. You're welcome to come to the ranch and help me sort through it. You can take what ever ya like." Bobby offered hoping Ennis would take him up on the offer. There was so much he wanted to know about this man. So many questions to ask. Ennis stayed quiet seeming to contemplate this offer.

Ennis glanced to Bobby. "You say ye got a ranch?"

"Yeah we call it the Twisted O, like the round part of a lasso… you know how rope is twisted. It's really a play on our names. It was my dad's parent's ranch. Its been in the twist family for some time, Dad always talked about moving up there and fixing it up with a friend of his. But, well he never got the chance. After he died I was really adrift. My granddad didn't care much for my dad, and I didn't' want to sell tractors. So when I finished school I went up to the ranch after my grandma died. I started fixing the ranch up. Charlie fallowed me up and we've been there ever sense." Bobby responded smiling. Ennis could see and hear the edits in the explanation. It was very obvious that there was more to that story, but Ennis didn't want to push. He was glad Jack's dream of seeing something more come from that land had come true. Even if the dream had to wait for Bobby and Charlie to live it out.

Ennis stopped at the grocery store and cursed. Alma was inside working the register. "Maybe you aughta stay here. That's my ex-wife. She didn't like yer daddy none." He explained, but still Bobby exited the truck.

"I'm not afraid of any one, especially a some one who can forgive the dead what they couldn't control." Bobby told Ennis looking at the small brunette woman through the window.

They entered the store getting ice cream and a large bag of ice. Then to the register to pay, "Alma, good ta see ya again." Ennis nodded politely. Trying to keep himself calm as he wanted to grab her and shake her for telling his girls about him and Jack with out a single word to him.

Alma looked up with a smile but it froze and her eyes hardened as she looked to Ennis. There was years of anger and accusation in her eyes. "Who's yer friend, Ennis? A new fishin' buddy?"

"This here's Jack's boy. He searched me out to give me some things Jack left to me." Ennis stood proud and furious before his ex letting her know she wasn't going to shame him any more.

"Is'at so?" She rang the things up giving him the total.

"Yes ma'am it is. Seems Mister del Mar here was the love of my Daddy's life, and my Momma wanted him to have some things belonging to Daddy. Seems he made my Daddy so happy she wanted him to know that he had." Bobby was daring the woman to say something as he informed her, and unintentionally Ennis, that his mother had known all about Ennis and Jack. "She was grateful that some one could put a real smile on my Daddy's face. They were good friends in the end after all the passion wore out of their marriage. Thank you ma'am. We should hurry back Ennis, I don't want Charlie to try and by Kurt's pit we can't fit another on our ranch."

Bobby picked up the bags and walked out of the store. Leaving a stunned, wide eyed, silent Alma in his wake. Ennis fallowed just as shocked and silent. Starting the truck he headed back to Junior's place. That is when Bobby spoke up and he was forced to stop the truck and stare at the forward young man.

"Did you love my Daddy?"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Truth Will Set You Free

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize it belongs to many other more talented people. I am not being paid to do this.

Rating: R for language, slash relationship and who knows what.

Summery: Bobby learns things about his parents past. He learns things about his father and decides to find out the truth. He decides to find Ennis. He wants to know the truth about his father.

**Author's Note: My time line looks like this for the purposes of this story: 1963- Brokeback; 1966- Bobby is born. 1967- First post card/fishing trip for Jack/Ennis; 1983- Jack dies; 1993- Lureen dies and Bobby learns about Ennis. This would put Bobby at 16 when his father died and about 26 when his mom dies and would make Ennis in his 50's.**

Feedback: Thank you to every one who gave feedback your words of encouragement are what is really pushing this fic along. I think the next chapter will be along shortly. Please let me know what you think. Thank you, Tali.

-----------

(7?)

Ennis started at Bobby shock the only thing registering on his face. "What do you mean did I… Bobby." Ennis swallowed starting the truck back up not quite sure why the question angered him so much. A few seconds later he was stopped once more. Shaking his head with his forehead pressed to the steering wheel. He was taking deep heaving breaths desperate not to break down. Not here, on the side of the road, with his dead lover's son in the passenger seat passing judgment on him. Questioning the love he had for that beautiful amazing man who had colored all but two of every truly happy moment in Ennis' life. Ennis had no doubt in his mind that the birth of Junior and Jenny would have been all the better if Jack had been there with him.

Finally mouth thin and face a mast of pain and anger Ennis looked at Bobby. "I still love him Bobby. Not a day in my life has gone by, since I met your father, that I don't love him. I think about him all the time. The craziest things remind me of him." Back in drive the truck stopped at Junior's home. "I'll be in there in a minute. Best to get that ice cream to Junior a'fore its ruined."

Bobby nodded in shock and swallowed. Doing as he was told, shocked by the emotion pouring of the old cowboy next to him. He hadn't intended the question to be as hard as it appeared to have been. To Bobby it had been an easy question, but one he desperately needed Ennis' answer to. Ennis however looked as if Bobby had thrown a brick at him and smashed him all up. Like he couldn't make heads or tails of such a question. The anger and hurt made Bobby feel as if he had no right to pry. Like perhaps it would have all been better if he'd just left well enough alone. Bobby shook his head and refused to think like that. What ever Ennis' problems were it was the early 90's time for him to grow a pair.

He knocked before entering the home of Ennis' daughter and smiled. "Back with ice cream and a large bag of ice." He called, going toward the kitchen. He saw a younger looking girl with blond colored curls sitting on the counter picking at the salad bowl. "Ma'am, Bobby Twist. I'd shake yer hand but mine are full."

She looked him up and down slowly with a raised brow. "This the guy? I don't member his Daddy looking so fine." Jenny smiled and winked at Bobby.

Jenny had grown up then Junior, and had always been a bit of a mamma's girl, that was until she hit sixteen, then she just went wild rebellious on every one. Smoking, drinking, carrying on with more boys then Junior could keep up with. Their mother had tried begging, crying, tough love, and nothing had worked really until Ennis had finally had enough with Monroe and Alma's raising and decided to intervene. Junior had come to tell him that Jenny had gotten herself sick with a 'social disease' and Ennis had hit the roof.

He'd gone strait to Alma's and collected his then nineteen year old daughter. Jenny had helped Ennis a lot, forcing him to move closer to town in a two bedroom trailer. Ennis had made Jenny learn some hard lessons. Jenny had to get up every morning with Ennis, when Ennis discovered she was sleeping after he left he got her a job working with him. Half her pay checks went toward rent and food, the other half strait into a savings account. She'd fought it hard and the men at the ranch had run ins with Ennis numerous times over leering to being too lenient on her at work. However, she'd been too tired to go party and by the time she was twenty one had learned the value of a hard days work. She'd also had a nice chunk of changed saved up to move out on her own. Alma had thought Ennis' way was cruel and would never work but it had, and Junior thought it had been good for both of them. Ennis had calmed Jenny down enough and convinced her she didn't want a life of hard labor ahead of her, so she'd taken a class in accounting and gotten a job at the bank. Ennis had opened up and come back to his family. Jenny, still had a mouth on her thought.

"Jenny! This here is Jack Twist's son, you know Daddy's fishin' buddy. That nice man who helped you up off yer ass was his boyfriend. So watch yer mouth." She took the ice cream from Bobby and put it in the freezer then asked him to set the ice in a corner deepfreeze. "Where's Daddy?"

"Oh he's still in the truck, fiddling with something I think he said it was making a noise." Bobby smiled back hopping she'd understand.

Rolling her eyes Junior shook her head. "He just won't get rid of that damn truck I swear. Thanks Bobby. The guys are out back, you take some cold beers with ya?"

Taking the beer bottles Bobby leaned in the back door way and watched Charlie from there. Off to the left side of a large patio that was off an screened in back porch was one of those built in barbeque pits. It had a barrel pit with a smoker and brick work station. The entire thing was bricked up complete with a chimney stack. He could see just from how animated Charlie was that he was excited and talking about his own grills. Chuckling Bobby walked over and pressed the cold bottle to the blond's neck. Kurt laughed when Charlie yelped and jumped.

"Junior sent beers." Bobby grinned as Charlie took his beer in one hand and his other went deftly into Bobby's back jeans pocket. "Was he boring you with a graphic description of his grills back on the ranch?"

"Well, uh… boring might be too strong a word." Kurt tried not to smile and ended up laughing at the look of betrayal on Charlie's face. "So what do you boys do?"

"We own the Twisted O Ranch up in Lighting Flats. Its real nice now. We have this while system down. Place is fixed up real nice. Added some Acers on, expanded the pace real nice. We got cattle, and sheep, some chickens and pigs too. I don't know why Charlie insisted we buy 'em. We grow our own hey and corn, Charlie here has a big vegetable garden as well." Bobby grinned up at his lover sighing happily.

Nodding Charlie picked up where Bobby stopped. "I wanted us to have our own chickens and pigs so we wouldn't have to run to the market every time we needed meat. Its really economical really. We grow our own hey that feeds our horses and corn to feed most the other animals. We get our feed and other major supplies in town twice a year I think… and we're gotten a good reputation for prime cattle. Bought ourselves a prize winnin' bull this year too. Hope to breed some nice ones with him. And I grew up on a farm so I'm used to growin' things… its what I'm good at." He laughs shaking his head.

Ennis made it in and kissed his girls, and was sent out back with the rest of the men, a glass dish of marinade pork chops in hand. He saw the way Bobby leaned into Charlie, the possessive way Charlie's hand was tucked into Bobby's pocket, most of all he noticed how Kurt didn't seem to notice. How his son-in-law acted as if this behavior was perfectly normal, laughing and talking with two men who were obviously lovers. Walking over he handed Kurt the glass dish and smiled at the boys. "Junior said git them on now." He laughed as Kurt nodded and played the poor brow beat husband.

Ennis looked to Bobby and Charlie and couldn't stop what came out of his mouth. He couldn't help the way the smiles melted off their young handsome faces. Or how Charlie's beer bottle seemed to slip from his shaking hand and smash breaking into a million tiny pieces spraying them with beer. "Has it always been this easy for the two of you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Truth Will Set You Free

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize it belongs to many other more talented people. I am not being paid to do this.

Rating: R for language, slash relationship and who knows what.

Summery: Bobby learns things about his parents past. He learns things about his father and decides to find out the truth. He decides to find Ennis. He wants to know the truth about his father.

**Author's Note: My time line looks like this for the purposes of this story: 1963- Brokeback; 1966- Bobby is born. 1967- First post card/fishing trip for Jack/Ennis; 1983- Jack dies; 1993- Lureen dies and Bobby learns about Ennis. This would put Bobby at 16 when his father died and about 26 when his mom dies and would make Ennis in his 50's.**

Feedback: Thank you to every one who gave feedback your words of encouragement are what is really pushing this fic along. I think the next chapter will be along shortly. Please let me know what you think. Thank you, Tali.

-----------------

(8?)

They sat around the table laughing and carrying on. Mostly just talking, the kids had been cleaned up and sent to bed, the adults had enjoyed the meal of grilled chops, mashed potato's, green beans, corn, apple sauce, cottage cheese, bread and salad. Then Junior had served a divine home made cobble with ice cream. "By god I haven't eat like that since I was back home."

"Now that is a compliment coming from Charlie… that means he thinks your cooking is good as his momma's." Bobby laughed as Junior blushed. "And he's always going on about how NO ONE can cook like his momma!"

"Well my girl can cook up a mighty find meal." Kurt had pulled Junior's chair closer to his and currently had his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah but ya ain't got no mind to where she picked that up form cause the Good Lord knows Alma cain't cook worth a plug nickel." There was more loud laughter, especially from Ennis and the girls. Kurt tried not to laugh but couldn't when Junior started talking about the horrible experiment her mother tried with chicken and peppers. It had turned into a mushy disaster. The girls swore they had no idea how their mother had turned chicken into mush.

"Oh man that jus' souns nasty!" Bobby shook his head laughing. "Luckily fer me, Charlie's momma owns a restaurant and she refused to let any of her kids leave the house till they could cook fer themselves."

Charlie shook his head blushing at Bobby's bragging and sighed. "I'm not that good honest. Bobby tens ta exaggerate." He rolled his eyes kissing Bobby quickly. Jenny watched with wide eyes.

Ennis was watching as well. Could it have been that easy for them? Could he and Jack have just, done it? A ranch, a happy life? Could they have been that content with one another? He finished his beer off and sighed. This was all just too much for him at this point. Still he wondered what had spooked Charlie so badly from his earlier question. He'd never gotten an answer just a smile and a shake of the head then they both rushed to clean up the mess. He felt kinda guilty for breaking up what looked to be a happy moment.

"You fella's headed back to Lightin' Flats tonight?" Ennis worried, it was getting late and they wouldn't get in for a long while if they did.

"Yeah, we'll drive back tonight. If ya want yer welcome to come up tomorrow and we can go through the stuff my Daddy left fer ya." Bobby looked at Ennis questioningly. "You can see tha ranch, and Charlie here'll even cook ya some dinner." Charlie nodded at Ennis with a welcoming smile on his face. Both boys seemed eager to get him up to their ranch. "Its really not that far, a couple hours drive, really."

"Alright then. I'll join ya tomorrow afternoon I think. I know where the ranch is I visited yer grandparents after Jack passed on. It was a nice lil place." Ennis nodded sitting up in his chair.

Bobby stood and shook hands with Kurt and Junior. "I hate to eat and run, but we do gotta get on the road if we're gonna be home afore midnight." They all got up moving to the living room. Bobby pulled on his hat and jacket. "This was real nice, we should get together again, ya'll can come out to the ranch and Charlie'll whip ya'll up something nice."

Charlie groaned and kissed Junior's cheek as she pushed a dish of left-overs into his hands. "Does Kurt volunteer ya to cook for people? Or is that jist my plight?"

Laughing Junior nodded and hugged Charlie having taken a real liking to the young man. "Oh no, I'm sure every cook in the family shares that particular problem. Kurt will call half an hour afore dinner and tell me he's bringing six buddies home."

"Hell I'd knock Bobby right on his ass fer that kinda thing. You're a better person then I am, Junior." Charlie was grinning as they moved to the front yard. "Here's our number. Ya'll feel free to call when ever ya feel like it. We'd love to have you and the kids out when ever ya want. We'll have some dinner and the kids can ride horses and the like.."

They finally got to the truck and another round of hugs was given, pecks to the cheek and Charlie got in. Bobby was looking at Ennis and finally walked over and hugged him tightly. "I feel just having met you helps me know my Daddy so much better. Please come to see us, Ennis." Then with out getting Ennis' promise Bobby was in the truck.

Ennis yawned and gave a stretch watching the boys head out. He would go tomorrow, he'd be there in time for lunch. Suddenly he was eager to see these things about his Jack that he had never known before. Things that he had never been given the chance to see, things he had never given himself the chance to see.

"I think its about time I head on home myself." He kissed Jenny giving her a hug then moved to kiss Junior as well. "You girls be real good…"

"Daddy, why don't you stay tha night? You been drinkin' and its getting' late. We got that extra room." Ennis groaned knowing what was coming and suddenly wished the boys would stay longer so he could avoid it. Deciding he didn't want the fight he nodded. "Alright Darlin' I'll stay tonight. But I need to go to the trailer tomorrow and get some things before I head to Lighting Flats."

"You're really goin'?" Junior seemed surprised.

"I gotta a feeling like, like I have to. I have to go, its what Jack wants." Ennis sighed going back inside the house while Kurt, Jenny, and Junior talked it over. It was the first time he'd had any contact with Jack at all in nearly eleven years. As much as it hurt to see Bobby it helped. It healed him a little. That's what he needed. That healing that only came to him through Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Truth Will Set You Free

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize it belongs to many other more talented people. I am not being paid to do this.

Rating: R for language, slash relationship and who knows what.

Summery: Bobby learns things about his parents past. He learns things about his father and decides to find out the truth. He decides to find Ennis. He wants to know the truth about his father.

**Author's Note: My time line looks like this for the purposes of this story: 1963- Brokeback; 1966- Bobby is born. 1967- First post card/fishing trip for Jack/Ennis; 1983- Jack dies; 1993- Lureen dies and Bobby learns about Ennis. This would put Bobby at 16 when his father died and about 26 when his mom dies and would make Ennis in his 50's.**

Feedback: Thank you to the one person who sent feed back! This was a really really hard week for me and I almost dropped the fic as interest in it seemed non existant and I didn't want to floos any flists with stuff people aren't interested in. Then I got your feedback and it really made my day. That compined with my Muse finally catching up to the BBM craze read this story and has been poking me every day for more. So here it is... a new chapter and I also think this is on its way to being done. A chpater or two more I think.---------

(9?)

Ennis pulled up the drive and pulled to a stop in the grass just outside the front porch. Bobby was standing in front of Charlie who was holding a shot gun aimed at a man in a faded green t-shirt.

"Charlie! Charlie it ain't that big a deal, now come on… lets jist go back inta the house. We can talk it out there. I didn't say something so you could come out here and threaten Bo with a gun!" Looking over his shoulder as he heard the door shut he looked relieved. "Bo, git out'ta here now! Ennis help me… help me git Charlie inside before he goes and gets himself arrested for murderin' some one."

Ennis stood his ground, hands on his hips eyeing Charlie, then Bobby and then the older man standing off to the side watching Bobby more then Charlie. Rolling his eyes it wasn't hard to see what this was. Evidently Bobby had inherited his father's talent for sleeping around with men who were not their partner… Ennis felt a shock run through his body, Partner? When had he started to think of Jack as his partner? Shaking the thought out of his head, he'd worry about that later. "Charlie, now you don't want ta kill him. My advice is beat the stupid out'ta him, fer touching what was yers…"

"… Touching? HE TOUCHED YOU?" Charlie hollered going red in the face growling at Bobby. "That's fucking enough fer me. Git out'ta my way Bobby Fucking Twist 'er I'll knock yer ass out too!"

"WHAT? NO! NO! There was no touching! ENNIS! Thanks fer the help! Charlie, Charlie there was no touching. I wouldn't lie to you. Hell I'dve shot the bastard my own self if he'd been touching me." Bobby pushed Charlie back toward the door, it was gentle but persistent. His insistence that there had been no touching seemed to bee cooling Charlie down. Pulling the door open he got Charlie inside. "Ennis you care to join us, or you got other idea's fer getting Bo killed?"

Shaking his head and feeling a bit embarrassed for jumping to conclusions about Bobby. He shrugged at the man called Bo, and looked at him from under the brim of his hat. "Friend, if I were you I'd go hide." Then he went inside the house. "Sorry about that, I know if I were Charlie if some one had laid hands on my… my…uh…"

"… boyfriend. Ennis, the word yer looking for is boy friend." Bobby snapped shaking and downing a shot of whisky, then pouring another and handing it to Charlie. "Bastard. I'm sorry its just… he's hard headed and hard enough to talk down, he don't listen well."

"You know I'm right here. I can hear you talking about me like I ain't in the room." Charlie grumbled tossing the drink back.

Sitting in a comfortable leather chair in the well appointed living room of the farm house. It looked nothing like what he remembered. None of it did really. There were animals, grass, fields filled with things growing both animal and vegetable. The house once sparse and dingey now looked brand new. Painted, refurbished, renovated, updated and yet still charming and comfortable, very warm and very masculine. "Ya'll wanna tell me what that was all about?"

Charlie looked at Bobby who was blushing now and sighed. "I was having coffee and finishing my breakfast, Bobby here went to saddle up our horses, we wanted to check the upper forty fence we thing we got wolves getting in up there or wild dogs. Any how, he comes back twenty minutes later red as a beet and with this shell shocked look on his face. So I ask him what's a matter right? And he tells me our foreman just put the moves on him! Siddled right up next to him and asked him if he'd like a tumble in the hay loft. Told him how purty he was how good he looked in his new jeans, which I told ye was too damn tight, ye look indecent with yer package all out in every one's face and the denim all hugging yer ass like you're some kind of hooker." Charlie was glaring and growling at Bobby again.

"Yer saying its MY fault Bo took a liking to me? It sure as hell ain't these jeans. They're comfortable I didn't make the damn things and I think I look nice! You're being crazy Charlie. I came in here and told you about it. You really think I'm gonna cheat on you?" Bobby had turned around and was looking furious himself.

Ennis sat back watching surprised at how high their passions seemed to run. Just yesterday they couldn't keep hands off one another and today they were having a knock down drag out right in front of him. "Look, I don't know if you want my… two cents. But Charlie you know Bobby didn't invite that boy to do nothing with him. If he had he wouldn'ta come and told ya about it. And he wouldn'ta tried to stop ya form killing the old boy if he was trying to make ya jealous or something… I think its just a situation that got out'ta control." His deep voice seemed to sooth both Bobby and Charlie.

Looking down a little ashamed of himself Charlie nodded. "I know… I just… Bo is fired. I don't care if it takes us another year to get a new foreman. I want that man gone from this property before I finish with lunch." Bobby nodded and moved to kneel in front of his lover. "I'm sorry, Bobby. It's just when it comes to you, I loose my head." He pressed their fore heads together and sighed. "The idea of another man touching you makes my blood boil. Makes me crazy. I almost lost you once, I refuse to come close to it again. I'll fight the whole damn world if it means waking up with you next to me."

Bobby's face split as he gave Charlie a hundred watt smile. A smile reserved for Charlie and Charlie alone. "Hot damn I love you. I think its best if we fire Bo together. I have no desire to be alone with him. And I'm not too sure I can trust you not to cause him serious damage." Charlie laughed and kissed Bobby deeply holding the younger man to him. Neither caring who watched.

Ennis sat watching in silence. Was it that easy? Was that it? You told the truth, you worked it out, and you got to be in love and together? Surely there was more to it? Surely it wouldn't have been that easy for he and Jack. This was a different time and place, wasn't it? Ennis was starting to think he had been wrong. He'd let his fears run his life and the cost for his fears had been the only person he'd ever been in love with. He'd had years to pine for Jack, to miss him, to realize the gaping hole in his life, in his heart ever since Jack had died. But cold they have done it? Could they have survived their love? Could they have survived one another? Some days Ennis could answer only yes. Only that to have Jack back he'd have survived anything. Any hardship, any beating, any horrible harmonica playing, anything as long as it meant waking up next to Jack again.

Other days, those were the hard ones. Other days he would say no or maybe. Other days hurt the worst because he didn't just love Jack. He didn't just miss Jack. He hated Jack. He hated Jack for leaving him, for cheating on him, for giving up, for giving in, for always coming back, and he hated Jack most of all for never coming back. Other days he was ripped apart with doubt. What chance would they have had together? Apart Jack had still gotten killed, he had his own theory of how Jack really died, and if they had been together Ennis would be dead too. Jack had always been so passionate and fast paced and Ennis was still slow and guarded. They had become so different. Jack had become bitter, desperate, and angry because Ennis never could give him what he needed. Ennis doubted that if he'd run off with Jack that he could have given Jack what he truly needed. Luckily today was not one of those days. The questions came and as Ennis sat in the leather chair watching Jack's boy with his lover, the two of them kissing and holding each other like with out each other they couldn't breath, the answer came to him easily.

Was it that easy? -- Yes it was.

Was that it? You told the truth, you worked it out, and you got to be in love and together? -- Yes it was, all you had to do was try.

Surely there was more to it? -- Probably a lot more, love making, fighting, laughing working at it day and night until it became second nature. Until it was just life.

Surely it wouldn't have been that easy for he and Jack. -- Inside he knew, it would have been that easy. Because Jack never gave up on him. And if they had been together, Jack would have kept Ennis from giving up on them.

Today the questions were much easier to answer. Today was a good day, Ennis knew. Today Jack was watching him, with that half smile. Today he would get parts of himself back, because today he would get pieces of Jack he'd never really known. Today he hoped to talk Bobby into letting him have a picture so he could look into Jack's eyes once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Truth Will Set You Free

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize it belongs to many other more talented people. I am not being paid to do this.

Rating: R for language, slash relationship and who knows what.

Summery: Bobby learns things about his parents past. He learns things about his father and decides to find out the truth. He decides to find Ennis. He wants to know the truth about his father.

**Author's Note: My time line looks like this for the purposes of this story: 1963- Brokeback; 1966- Bobby is born. 1967- First post card/fishing trip for Jack/Ennis; 1983- Jack dies; 1993- Lureen dies and Bobby learns about Ennis. This would put Bobby at 16 when his father died and about 26 when his mom dies and would make Ennis in his 50's. **ALSO: I am so sorry this took so long to get out. As most of you know I had family stuff and my computer decided to be a real pain in the butt. I finaly got it writen checked and posted. Agian so sorry to make you wait.

Feedback: Thank you to every one who gave feedback your words of encouragement are what is really pushing this fic along. I think this chapter has been one of the hardest to write of course I haven't started the next so who knows. Please let me know what you think. Thank you, Tali.

&&&&&&

(10?)

Charlie and Bobby had excused them selves to take care of their foreman problem and Bobby had returned alone but with a smile. "Charlie's ridding." Ennis nodded in understanding. Bobby turned motioning for Ennis to fallow him up stairs. Fallowing Ennis remembered the last time he'd taken these stairs. He remembered the shabby little room that had been the whole wide world to his love as a small boy. It had broken his heart then. Now however the entire house looked well loved, lived in but still fresh and new. Like the couple who lived in it, Ennis thought to himself.

Stopping Ennis looked in the open door way not sure what to expect. A lump swelled in his throat and he swallowed repeatedly to stop the over whelming feeling of love. The rooms floor boards, like the rest of the house floors had been stripped, sanded, and freshly stained. Ennis entered the room standing in the center of the room that is when the new paint color registered. Thought it looked white there was the slightest hint of blue in the wall color. The sheers had been removed from the window leaving it clean and wide open so the sun could shine through. The old shelf still hung in its place but was now flanked by two more. Full up with the odds and ends that once filled the empty surfaces of the room. The metal frame of the bed had been repainted white and a thicker mattress now lay covered in stark white sheets and matching pillow cases, folded up at the foot was an old hand made quilt, they'd pressed it against the wall under the house eave. The desk and its chair had been sanded and stained and now rested under the window. The stool Ennis had once used to sit and look out Jack's childhood window was now a nightstand. A corner next to the desk had a leather club chair in it and the space between the bedroom and closet door held a tall cabinet. Inside the top doors was a TV and other electronics and the bottom had drawers. Ennis turned smiling a little. This is what Jack's room should have looked like. This reminded him of Jack bright, happy, playful and masculine all at the same time. This place made him feel closer to Jack some how.

Bobby watched the play of emotions on Ennis' face. For such a quiet closed in made lots showed on his face. Bobby could see what his father had loved about this man, he obviously felt deeply. "The boxes are this way." He pointed moving down the hall. "The other side of the upstairs holds a master suite. We had to take a bedroom out for it. We added on but not enough to give us two guest rooms." He smiled a little at Ennis who was again fallowing him past a clean white bathroom with bright red accents and into a larger room that seemed to serve many purposes. "This is our den. With the kitchen, dinning room, and living room down stairs there wasn't much room for a desk and our other odds and ends down there. So we set this room up for it.

Up against the wall under the window farthest from the door was a large desk it was flanked by a book self to the left and two filing cabinets to the right. On top were a computer and various baskets and organizers. Next to the door was a long closet that had its doors open and inside was a huge television and all the requisite electronic hook ups including one of those video game things his grand son lived on. Under the window opposite the door were two large recliner chairs. A sleeper sofa was against the wall just in front of the door. An area rug, table with large cushions were in the center of the room. "This is kind of our everything room. There's a TV down stairs but this is where Charlie keeps most his gadgets. He loves this stuff. Every other week there's something new he wants to git." Bobby gives a dazzling smile sitting in a recliner. "Have a seat Ennis."

It was then Ennis noticed the boxes littering most of the available surface. Some were large some small. Each had a word across it in marker. "Living Room" or "Mom's Office" six at least read, "Mom and Dad's Room". Sitting on the sofa Ennis rubbed his hands on his jeans. His heart beat fast, who knew what he would be seeing shortly. He was terrified and thrilled at the same time and it was all starting to give him a headache. Bobby reached over and pulled open the first box. Almost like he was trying to rip the band-aid off fast as he could to stop it from hurting too much, just dive right in. He opened first a box from his mom's office and smiled. "Mom left a letter, said Dad left you these things. Wanted you to have them." The box was passed to Ennis the harmonica back inside it.

Shaking a little Ennis swallowed and gently opened the box. He was shocked to find every post card he'd sent Jack inside. The one that said he was divorced had wet stains, and Ennis instinctively knew they were from tears. Not his tears, Jack's, there were Jack's tears of happiness and hope. He took a deep breath and smiled sadly at the next post card, which had been ripped up, then lovingly taped back together. He didn't have to check the date to know it was the one that he sent after he'd sent Jack back to Texas with his tail between his legs. The next thing he saw was a piece of shiny metal warped and bent and he laughed. "Yer Daddy played this all the damn time on Brokeback, couldn't play worth a plug nickel, but he played on any how. I never hated nothing' so much in my life, until we parted ways..." He looked at the far wall off in his own place. "... Once he was gone, I used to dream of this damn thing. I'd hear it in my dreams and some times for no reason I'd hear him playing it. Made me miss him something fierce." Ennis sighed sadly shaking his head. Also inside was that rodeo buckle Jack had been flashing about at the campfire. That damn buckle used to rip his hand up when he was struggling to get Jack's pants off with quickness. Ennis' sad smile took on a smirk that was swiftly joined by a blush. Clearing his throat he looked at Bobby, "You sure yer Daddy didn' want you ta have this stuff?"

Shaking his head Bobby just watched Ennis go though the things, the made didn't really have to tell him, but he was and it meant so much he was afraid to speak up and break the spell. For all Ennis said it was obvious in his eyes what Ennis wasn't saying.

What lay at the bottom shocked Ennis most of all. It was an envelope addressed to him. The date on it was 1980 and he frowned wondering why it had never been sent. Closing the box he decided to read the letter later.

The rest of the afternoon was spent going through box after box of things. Jack's old black hat with the twisted band still smelled of his sweat and the sweet air up on Brokeback. Bobby had instantly insisted Ennis have it. Ennis declined any of Jack's shirts and Bobby had given him a questioning look. "I'll tell ya later, ok?" Bobby had nodded and they'd continued on.

Ennis got a few other things, a cassette tape that still had Jack's voice on it. Jack was singing, caterwauling some old country tune. There was laughter in the background obviously Lureen and Bobby. Bobby had told Ennis he could have that one; he had ones with them all singing. When they first got he cassette recorder the family had played endlessly with it. Ennis couldn't wait to put it in his truck player, Jack's voice would take him home and Ennis was endlessly grateful for it. Finally Bobby sighed and opened the box marked photos. This was the one that Ennis had been desperate to get to. Bobby and Ennis were now seated next to each other leaning against the sofa with open boxes and the Twist family memories all around them. The first was a wedding album and Ennis smiled, Jack and Lureen looked happy at their wedding. She was a pretty little gal. He could see the wild recklessness in her eyes and instantly knew what had attracted she and Jack to one another.

Ennis chuffed a little and shook his head. "Yer Momma sure was a looker, Kiddo."

"Hey! That's my mom! And I thought you loved my Dad!" Bobby scolded Ennis as if he wasn't sure who to be offended for. This made Ennis burst into an unexpected bout of laughter. Bobby just smiled at the older man, knowing only one other person had seen Ennis relax like that laughing and happy. "Did Dad make you laugh?"

"Jack? Yeah, Jack had a knack for always knowing ta say or do ta make me laugh. Yer Daddy had an amazing way about him, no one else seemed to get ta me the way he did." Ennis sighed looking at the picture of a smiling Jack.

Moving on they worked through photo's Bobby explaining who most of the people were. Some times Bobby would remove a picture and give it to Ennis. Pulling out a very old thin leather bound album Bobby handed it to Ennis. "I think this should be yours, just promise it'll come back to me when you don't need it no more?" Bobby was blinking back tears and Ennis nodded worried as he looked at the book.

Bobby stood. "I'll let you look through that alone. I'm gonna check on Charlie, He's cooking I can smell it. I'll call for lunch ok?" Quickly he left the room needing his lover's arms immediately. He'd struggled hard with the decision to give that album to Ennis. He'd only gone through it once he'd returned home from Riverton. It was Jack's private album. The first couple of pages had picture of the family. Bobby from a baby until the year his dad died, Lureen both young in a red cowgirl shirt and older with her bleached blond style and fake nails, some with him some with out and then the book was filled with pictures of the out doors. Rivers, forests, trails, mountains, and one in particular was a valley filled with sheep and a river running through it. To the back was two full pages twelve or so pictures of Ennis. All were obviously taken covertly. Ennis fast asleep. Ennis next to the fire. Ennis on his horse. Ennis shaving. Ennis. Ennis. Ennis.

Shaking his head Ennis wondered how Jack had gotten these pictures with out the flash alerting him. The ones in the day he could understand, but the night ones, it didn't make any sense. Deciding he could accept the gift for what they were he smiled. Jack had been a complete romantic. Each picture seemed to be a place a special place for them. Jack had obviously gone back to each place and taken pictures. Rough weathered fingers gently ran over the photos.

"Damn Jack... I never thought I'd be with out you... and still I wake up every day and it hits me like new." He whispers finally letting the tears come. Quietly he cried into one of the shirts laid to the side. He inhales deeply Jack's scent and lets the material soak up his tears. Finally he gets control of himself putting all of the sweet treasures Bobby had given him into a box that Bobby had scribbled, 'ENNIS' across.

"Ennis, man you up there?" Charlie hollered up the stairs. "Bobby ran ta get some ice, ya wanna come on down for lunch. The ice makers jist in the shed."

Standing Ennis picks up his box and goes down the stairs. Setting the box next to the front door he smiles, asking Charlie who has returned to the kitchen. "Can I use your wash room to clean up?"

"Oh yeah! Just under them stairs." Charlie smiles from the doorway. "Hurry up, I used some left over roast to make chopped barbeque sandwiches!"

Ennis finished cleaning up washing his face of its tears and sat down to lunch with Jack's son and his lover. They laughed and teased most of the meal, about the third beer Ennis looked at the boys and Charlie sighed at him. "It wasn't always this easy fer us..."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Truth Will Set You Free

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize it belongs to many other more talented people. I am not being paid to do this.

Rating: R for language, slash relationship and who knows what.

Summery: Bobby learns things about his parents past. He learns things about his father and decides to find out the truth. He decides to find Ennis. He wants to know the truth about his father.

**Author's Note: My time line looks like this for the purposes of this story: 1963- Brokeback; 1966- Bobby is born. 1967- First post card/fishing trip for Jack/Ennis; 1983- Jack dies; 1993- Lureen dies and Bobby learns about Ennis. This would put Bobby at 16 when his father died and about 26 when his mom dies and would make Ennis in his 50's.**

Feedback: Thank you to every one who gave feedback your words of encouragement are what is really pushing this fic along. I think the next chapter will be along shortly. Please let me know what you think. And thank you all for your understanding and encouragement through the last few months things have been really hard but are back on an up swing. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you, Tali.

---------------

(11?)

"It took us a few tries to get it this good. Even now it's not an easy thing." He sighed, the spark seeming to leave his eyes as he remembered the hard ships but it returned as he continued, "I fell in love the first time I saw him I think..." The image rose before his eyes, Bobby at all of fifteen, waiting in the line for lunch, "Must have been our third day." His smile grew, "Took two years to get him to notice me though." The memory was as clear as five minuets ago, catching Bobby watching him change after a meet one Saturday afternoon. He'd been so pleased by the sign of interest that he'd waited until they were alone in the change room and backed Bobby up against a wall and kissed him, before fleeing in surprise at his own behavior.

Bobby sat trying to chew his sandwich and going three shades of red knowing just what Charlie was talking about. "God, Charlie... you make it sound like you were tailing me or something. Be honest you had girlfriend after girlfriend. He went through the girls in school like a normal man drinks water. Every one thought he was sum kinda stud!" Bobby laughs as he tells Ennis. He could still remember girl after girl hanging on Charlie, or how Charlie always had some pretty girl to give a ride home, and on date night he had no shortage of sweet young girls who wanted him.

Charlie shook his head, "Wasn't them I backed into the wall and kissed for all I was worth..." He laughed and added, "And you had a few girls yourself Bobby... you mightn't have been a jock, but you did ok."

"That's cause my grand dad had a truck fer me by sixteen. Trucks were what really mattered..." He shook his head blushing. "You kisses me a ran! I couldn't even find you after that. And man was I lookin'!"

Shaking his head he looked at Ennis blushing. "I think we're confusing him."

Ennis shook his head smiling. "A little... you got together when you wuz in school?"

"I think the best way to describe it was that we fooled around in our last year... I'd pretty much stopped dating by then... but..." he sighed, "I knew I wanted Bobby, I'd know it for a while but I wasn't quite ready to come out at the start of the year."

"I wasn't ready to come out at all. I couldn't really believe it was happenin' cause there was no fuckin' way L.D. Newsome's granson was a queer." He smiled a little sighing and shaking his head.

"By the last few months of school we were either mauling each other or fighting about my wanting to be a couple... wanting to come out. I'd come out to my family by then." He remembered being so nervous, but knowing he had to tell them. Asking his parents if they could set some time aside for him to talk to them seriously like.

Once they were private and all it had taken him over half an hour to get to the point, and he'd ended up almost passin out when he ended up holding his breath, waiting for their reaction.

"Wow..." He shook his head sighing. "That is crazy... sounds like you wuz like Jack an Bobby wuz like me." Ennis gave both boys a smile. "Why don't ya start at the beginin' cause yer kind of loosing me here..."

Bobby looked at Charlie and took a deep breath, deciding he would start. Charlie nodded, knowing Bobby would start and without even thinking about it he took his lover's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the plam softly, "I'll try not to interrupt too much babe."

** 1985 Bobby & Charlie's Senior Year in Childress -- January 5 **

Bobby opened his passenger side truck door so his gal, Donna-Jo Lynn could get out. He tried to pay attention to what she was talking about but really he didn't care. Charlie O'Rourke had driven up in his brother's car alone. All year long he'd been turning gals down, smiling and glancing at Bobby. Ever since that kiss just before Christmas break things had been weird. Bobby had spent the entire break reliving that kiss, some times in his room along at night. And some times in a dead panic over just what it meant. What is Charlie was messing with him and it was all some sort of trick so the swim team or worse the O'Rourke brothers could beat the shit out of him.

Charlie almost seemed to feel it as Bobby arrived and he glanced over at him, frowning slightly at the girl before letting himself ignore her and just soak Bobby in for a few moments. He licked his lips, remembering the taste of Bobby's under his own and sighed as his attention was pulled away by one of the girls in his home room.

Bobby had dropped Donna-Jo at her home room and continued on to his own. Sitting in his chair he shrugged over and over as he could feel Charlie's eyes on him. Suddenly he wished he'd remembered his jacket, the new long sleeved plaid shirt his mother had gotten for him had matched the color blue of his eyes perfectly so with his best pair of fitted black jeans and his ball cap he'd dressed for school knowing he'd see Charlie in home room this morning. Which would last at least an hour while the teacher's got ready for the second semester. He was scribbling in a note book drawling when one of the football jocks snatched his note book. "Hey! Give it back Chett."

Charlie looked up from his conversation with on of the other guys from swim, eyes narrowing in on Bobby and Chett. He didn't do anything, just watched for now, but if things got out of control he'd be over there in a moment.

Chett pushed his desk up tight against Bobby's and smirked at him. "What's a matter there Bobby... what ya drawlin there... aww ain't that pretty... who's this meant to be? Look's familer... that yer boyfriend?"

Bobby sneered and yanked his stuff back from Chett. "Its a drawlin' of my Daddy you fuck, fer my momma's birthday." He lied knowing none of these guys remembered his father. "I told her I'd draw he somethin' fer her birthday that's all..." He glanced over at Charlie and felt himself blushing. "Back off Chett if you still want help on that car of yers this week end."

In response to this Chett shook his head and shoved Bobby's head down so it made a thud on the desk, then laughed stealing his cap and tossing it back and forth with some of his other friends. "Whatever, Twisted..."

Charlie almost snarled as he stood up and when the next throw happened he caught the cap and passed it back to Bobby. He let his gaze rest on each of the guys who had been throwing it around before his gaze turned to Chett, "Take your immature pills today Chett? I'll have to tell Coach... you know how he feels about players playing the fool."

"Damn it Chett! give me my hat back!" He knew once he brought up his dead father Chett would back off and not look too closely at the drawing of Charlie. He knew he shouldn't be doing stuff like that any where, let alone school. When Charlie stood up he felt his heart speed up and he took his hat back with a swallowed, "Thanks."

Chett glared and rolled his eyes. "Oh come one Charlie, since when do you give a shit about Twisted?

"Maybe I don't wanna see us completely buried on the field next game... when coach throws you on the bench?" Chett was an ass, a complete and utter ass, but could he play.

Chett shrugged and nodded. "Fine.. I see." Smirking at Bobby he shrugged. "Guess yer moving up in the world, Twist... making big friends." He went back to screwing around with his friends.

Bobby looked up at Charlie and smiled at him. "Hey, thanks man."

"No problem..." He shook his head, "Chett's an a-hole of the finest order." He gave Bobby his very best smile, "If he bothers you any more just remind him to remember how if felt to be on the bench for three weeks last season."

"Yeah, right... I'll be doing that." Bobby shook his head and jumped up as the bell rang. The school day was a series of board out of his mind classes and frantic movement through the halls. Finally he slumped into the drivers seat of his pick up and sighed. Donna-Jo had cheer practice and news paper meeting so Bobby was free of her. Shaking his head he sighed, starting the truck up, he couldn't get Charlie out of his head.

Two weeks later Bobby was going mad. He saw Charlie at lunch and between classes but now that he had finished his detentions with Coach he had no reason to hang out in the locker room or at practices. In a fit of madness and, he fully admits desperation, Bobby slipped a note into Charlie's gym locker asking him to come over and help him work on his father's old truck.

Charlie's grin when he read the note would have frightened his last girlfriend and he took several minuets to control himself and the other response he'd had. Once he was under control he'd left the locker room rather glad it was a Friday and late enough that the halls were empty. He had to work at the restaurant tonight but he was home by eight and after looking up phone book was nervously calling Bobby's home.

"Hullo." The sharp female voice rasped down the phone at him.

"Um... Hello Ma'am. Is... is Bobby Twist there please?"

"Sure he is, can I ask who's callin'?" She sounded a bit skeptical. Lureen raised a brow looking over at her son who was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich and finishing home work under her watchful eye.

"Charlie... um... Charles O'Rourke ma'am... we have some classes together."

"Oh I know you... yer on the swim team and the football team... yer momma runs that nice lil place in town." She nods, "Hang on I'll git 'im fer you." Pulling the phone away she calls. "Bobby! Bobby its tha phone for you."

"What? Who is it mom?" Charlie can hear Bobby call.

"Hell if I know, Hun... do you think I give every one who calls here for ya the third degree. Come git the phone and ask fer your self." She sighs hanging up when Bobby takes hold of the kitchen phone.

"Bobby speakin'.."

"Charlie listenin'." He couldn't resist teasing just a little.

Bobby flushed bright red and stuttered glancing to be sure his mother was fully engrossed in Wheel of Fortune. She was yelling at some moron on TV so he squeezed onto the counter hiding next to the fridge. "You called my house! Why did you call my house?"

"I wanted to RSVP to your charming invitation." Charlie's voice was still teasing lightly, "And to find out when and were."

"Oh right... my invitation... right umm... well its Friday night and I uh... have some stuff tonight..." He had a date technically, he'd promised Donna-Jo he'd escort her to a party at the country club. "Maybe uh... tomorrow afternoon.. if you don't got something you gotta do... my mom'll be at work..."

"That works... I can do my farm helper act in the morning... Say about... 2?" Charlie's voice had deepened until it was a husky needie sound coming down the phone as he remembered their kiss and the idea of them being alone in Bobby's place.

It took Bobby nearly a full minute to find his voice. Just the sound of Charlie speaking suddenly had him needing a cold shower. "Yeah... two... uhhh... bye."

After hanging up Bobby did all the things he was expected to do. Got ready for his date, took Donna-Jo out, got her home on time. When he got home, he noticed his mom was up. "I'm home Momma...alone. You can go to bed." He laughed when he saw the light in her room go out. "Oh!" He called out loudly. "Mom I'm having a friend over tomorrow, Charlie O'Rourke... we have some classes together and we got a project due. So we're working here where we can get some quiet. Is'at ok?"

It took a few minutes before Lureen called back to him. "That's fine Bobby, I'll make sure and leave you some money so ya'll can buy something for lunch, I haven't done any shopping this week."

Bobby slept in the next day and it was nearly eleven when he finally stumbled to the shower. After a nice hot shower he shaved and did his hair. He was nervous, about half way through he shower he remembered that Charlie was coming over. He spent the next hour wondering what to wear. He ended up in an old worn and well fitted pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that looked nearly as old as he was.

Since they were meant to be working on the truck Bobby opted for some old sneakers, but still put on cologne. He was chewing his lip when he looked in the mirror for the seventh time. Bright blue eyes stared back at him, he needed a hair cut his slightly waver dark brown hair was just starting to fall into his eyes. Licking his lips he sighed, nothing for it now.

He decided to keep busy and straitened the house a little. Put some cokes in the fridge to chill and made sure his mother had left the key to the fridge in the garage that held the beer taped to the underside of the silver wear drawer. When he was sure it was there he grinned a little, going out to the garage he opened the door and popped the hood on his dad's old truck. There wasn't really anything wrong with it, his momma had some one who kept all their cars and trucks in good order. So he looked around and shrugged making small cuts in some hoses. He would replace them with Charlie and no one would be the wiser.

Looking toward the drive when he heard some rumbling he smiled. Charlie was driving one of the Farm's trucks with the O'Rourke Farms emblem across its doors. Bobby grabbed a rag and wiped his hands. "Hey there… glad you remembered." He held his dirty hand out and couldn't help the hopeful look across his face.

Charlie looked Bobby over and swallowed down his desire to throw Bobby against the side of the house and kiss him until he didn't look so damn innocent. Shaking Bobby's hand he moved toward the garage with the other boy. "So whasa matter with her?"

Glancing at Charlie under his lashes Bobby shrugged, looks like there's some wear in a couple of hoses, nothing too serious just takes another set of hands. The two started work on the truck, and finally got the hoses looks of the truck.

They'd been working for a couple of hours and Bobby smiled. Figuring he'd waited long enough, "Want something to drink? I have some cokes in the house…" When Charlie nodded he was lead through. Bobby stopped washing his hands, and while Charlie washed his own Bobby pulled the two cold bottles of Coke out of the refrigerator. "Here ya go… My mom hasn't done any shopping, but I've got some cash if ya want to order a pizza or something."

Charlie took a swig of his soda and watch Bobby. The dark haired boy had hopped up on the counter, he had a smudge of grease across his forehead and cheek. His shirt was transparent with sweat and his head tipped back as he downed his soda, Adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. Charlie's eyes darkened and he swallowed done fighting he set his own bottle down and slid between Bobby's legs trapping him on the counter. He mouth moved in and he began to suck and kiss at the tanned column of Bobby's neck.

Gasping Bobby tossed his head back further dropping and breaking his soda bottle because his hands were grasping at the longish blond locks of the man attacking his neck. "Charlie?" He whispered desperately, and seconds later the other boy's tongue had invaded Bobby's mouth.

Their kissing quickly lead to petting, as that sort of thing is want to with teen aged boys. Stumbling along the hall way to Bobby's room the door was slammed closed and locked as Bobby pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his shoes off. Charlie flicked on Bobby's radio turning it up loud then shucked his own clothing. Leaning in he kissed Bobby's chest stopping to suck and bite gently at the deep colored nipples. He felt groggy and drugged, Bobby's sent was every where, this taste was like sweet rich poison that took hold of him and made him desperate for more. As they tumbled to the bed Charlie grabbed his own jeans for the popper tools, leaving them on the table with in reach, easily distracting Bobby with his mouth.

**PRESENT DAY **

"We never did get that truck fixed, but if my Momma knew what I did she never said a word. After that Charlie was over all the time, every time my Mom was away. We'd screw till our eyes couldn't stay open.

Charlie smiled and kissed Bobby gently. "I knew those hoses didn't look worn." He chuckled shaking his own head. "Things started to change some where along the line though…" He picked up the story. "We stopped just fuckin' and started to talk, started watching TV together, or just laying in bed until one or the other was in trouble. I wanted to spend all my time with him and I was tired of smoke and shadows."

** 1985 Bobby & Charlie's Senior Year in Childress -- April 12 **

"Bobby, come on lets just go get a burger… it doesn't have ta be a date… it can just be two friends going to have a burger together!" Charlie was yelling now angry that Bobby was again refusing to go out in public with him.

"Damn it Charlie! That's not safe. We're not friends! No one thinks of us as friends… Hell we barely talk in school!" Bobby defended shaking his head and throwing his cap at the bed.

"And that is MY fault! Bull shit, Bobby Fucking Twist! That is all you! I try and you act like I got the plague or some shit!" Charlie scowled crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't want to hide… this is shit it's the 80's we have David Freaking Bowie… people know being Gay ain't the end of the world…" Glaring at Bobby he went to open his mouth and was stopped short.

Bobby was laughing. But not the normal happy lazy sound Charlie was used to, this laugh was harsh and cold. "You're a blind stupid man some times Charlie… look around. This is Childress… TEXAS. Men are killed for far fucking less. We'll get the shit kicked out of us and one of us will end up dead. This is what we got… this is the only safe way. We shouldn't even be doing this… if we get caught… damn it Charlie. You are so damn stupid some times."

Charlie left angry and hurt that night, there had been no petting, kissing, soft words or whispered endearments and there had definitely not been a meal together. So Charlie being to stubborn for his or Bobby's own good had walked up to Bobby two days later in school and kissed him. Hard and deep, demanding that Bobby get over his fears here and now. The kiss had dissolved into a fist fight with Bobby being surprisingly strong when angry beating the shit out of Charlie.

A week later Charlie was permitted back to school as long as he didn't "pull any more sick pranks like the one he tried on the Twist boy". His brother's had spread all through school they had dared him and that's why Charlie had done something so sick. While his insular family was ok with who and what Charlie was, they also knew the rest of the world wasn't and tried desperately to smooth things over in town. Most bought the story and let it go because Charlie was a ball player and swim team captain, he couldn't really be a faggot. Charlie had been lectured, grounded and given extra chores at home to help keep him out of trouble. None of his gossiping sister's or older brothers would tell him anything about Bobby.

He was shocked to walk in to the halls of school and see Bobby pressed against Darla McPherson sucking face for all the slighter boy was worth. Charlie had lost his breakfast and when he entered the cafeteria to find Darla planted firmly in Bobby's lap he'd lost all appetite. For the rest of the year Charlie avoided Bobby and what ever sweet heart he had on his arm. Hurt and a little lost as to why Bobby would hurt him so much. For his part Bobby dated and fucked any girl who would come with in ten feet of him, but spent many week ends and nights alone and missing Charlie more then he'd ever imagined.

Graduation rolled around in no time and both boys found themselves at parties and Bobby found himself drunk and alone. He tugged Charlie into a bedroom and leaned into him kissing his lost lover deeply. "Missed you." He slurred, sucking at Charlie's neck.

Charlie closed his eyes trying to find the strength with in himself to push Bobby away. "You're drunk." He whispered wanting to cry at the ridiculous place he found himself.

"So what… I want you. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I hit you. I'm sorry I just wasn't ready… you pushed too hard." He whispered unbuttoning Charlie's shirt and then his pants. Charlie let himself get lost in Bobby and when they had finished he held the other boy tight to his chest wishing things would never be interrupted.

When Bobby woke he looked at Charlie and smiled, kissing him. "I meant it. I missed you…" He got up dressing and smiled again at Charlie his crooked smile melting what resistance was left in Charlie. "Come over tomorrow?" When Charlie nodded Bobby leaned down and kissed him again. Leaving the room and returning to the party.

The Summer was spent in a haze of make up sex and Charlie finally got his wish, the two became friends usually taking in a movie or dinner with some of Charlie's brothers or sisters. I was August before Bobby presented his plan to Charlie.

"You want to do WHAT?" Charlie was shocked. Bobby had been insistent about them staying hidden, now he wanted to move to a town smaller then Childress and become lovers and ranchers! "You've lost yer mind Twist… that's never gonna happen. Beside my family is here. I can't just up and leave."

"Charlie we could finally be together. No one will care out there in the middle of no where we can be happy. Have a life a place of our own." Bobby pushed. The fight continued for hours until Charlie finally refused. Two weeks later Bobby left for the funeral and to take ownership of the run down Twist family ranch.

**Present Day **

"I came up after him a few months later. I was just gonna visit, try and talk him into coming home." Charlie told Ennis. "But I saw him here working to make this place better and I knew… I knew he needed this land. I knew I needed him. So I stayed and we've been working at it ever sense. We have the second bedroom for a reason… we still fight and there are plenty of men and women who would rather see us hanging from a tree then coming to church… or buying groceries. But we take it one day at a time, we've got some people who just accept with out question, and others who have full on attacked Bobby or me…"

Ennis nodded at the boys and sighed. There was so much to think about, so much to sort out in his head. The boys story was so eerily familure. "I'm gonna go for a walk, alright?" When both of the ranch owners nodded, Ennis got up silently walking out of the house.

Once he was out of ear shot Bobby scowled. "Did ye have to tell him people have tried to kill us?" He stood clearing plates. "I mean, damn he's gonna think we're dangerous to be around."

"He wanted to know the truth Bobby. The truth is some people want us dead and gone." Charlie sighed kissing the top of Bobby's head holding him tightly. "What do you think about asking Ennis to Forman for us? I bet he won't hit on ya…"


	12. Chapter 12

Ennis stood on the patio with a cup of coffee in hand looking out over the Twisted O ranch

Title: The Truth Will Set You Free

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize it belongs to many other more talented people. I am not being paid to do this.

Rating: R for language, slash relationship and who knows what.

Summery: Bobby learns things about his parents past. He learns things about his father and decides to find out the truth. He decides to find Ennis. He wants to know the truth about his father.

**Author's Note: My time line looks like this for the purposes of this story: 1963- Brokeback; 1966- Bobby is born. 1967- First post card/fishing trip for Jack/Ennis; 1983- Jack dies; 1993- Lureen dies and Bobby learns about Ennis. This would put Bobby at 16 when his father died and about 26 when his mom dies and would make Ennis in his 50's.**

***** This chapter is being posted with out a BETA read through. I have one and will post it once my beautiful pacient BETA has given it a run through... I figured after making ya'll wait as long as I did I'd just friggen post it! Sorry it took so long, RL is a whore.*****

Feedback: PLEASE Feedback I'm not sure where to go with this story and I'm not sure its worth going on with if no one wants to read it.

Chapter 12 located at: .#cutid1

Previous chapters can be found at:  
.net/s/2777097/1/The_Truth_Will_Set_You_Free

------------------

(12/12)

Ennis stood on the patio with a cup of coffee in hand looking out over the Twisted O ranch. He'd been here for six years and in that time he'd found something desperately missing from his life, peace. Ennis had finally made peace with who he was, what he'd wanted, and even with Alma. Though the last one had taken a heck of a lot longer then he'd initially thought. Turned out Alma was more then a little bitter with him.

The last few years had changed so much in his life it was hard to believe. The boys had shown Ennis a nice little cabin that was where they kept the foreman on their ranch. It was a nice little two bedroom cottage with an eat in kitchen and living room. Far enough away from the main house and animals to provide peace and privacy but still close enough he would be near if he was needed.

Sipping the final drop of his coffee Ennis finally shrugged on his old camel colored leather jacket and headed off toward the barn. He'd saddle his horse and head out to look things over before breakfast. This place was as close to heaven as he could imagine with out Jack. Every day he missed Jack a little more, but he'd stopped wishing to join the blue eyed man years ago. Bobby and Charlie had taken him in, made him family, and given him back a piece of something he'd lost due to his own stubbornness. His girls visited at least once a month, coming to him these days.

At the outer edge of the ranch he turned back and looked out toward the house. It was perfect and it made him ache inside. Checking the herd and fences took almost no time, and he was rolling his eyes as Bobby rang the triangle to call him in for breakfast. Those boys mother-hened him to near death some days! Asking up on his eating, on his sleeping, and did he take his medicine today? Hell, Bobby'd even taken to having some one come in and do his cleaning and washing up.

Heading back he smiled at Charlie. "Damn bell! You outta take tha' thing down and burry it!" He laughed as Charlie rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I swear it has to be the worst gift ever. I should kick Junior's ass." Charlie served up the eggs to three plates which already hold five slices of slab cut bacon and two biscuits smothered in peppermill gravy. "Its ready you may as well dig in, Bobby's run back up the stairs on a phone call. Taking his own seat Charlie started in on his breakfast. "How's the herd look?"

Conversation continued until Bobby came down the stairs looking ash colored and shaking. Charlie and Ennis were both on their feet in moments. "Baby what's wrong?" Charlie asked taking his lover into his arms worriedly.

"We got approved…" Looking over at Ennis Bobby broke into a huge smile. "We got approved! We're gonna be parents." He whispered to Charlie.

Ennis looked completely stunned. The world had come so far in so little time. Years ago he'd never have believed two men could live together as partners, with their neighbors knowing they shared a bed and survive to build anything. Standing before him was the living proof of what could be. Charlie and Bobby had fought the odds, done what they pleased and made their share of disapproving enemy's but they had a successful ranch, they had each other, and soon they would have a family.

"That's wonderful news. Congratulations." Ennis nodded smiling at Bobby. "When?"

"We have to go pick him up tomorrow… he was a premature baby, but he's stronger now, healthy… born addicted to some nasty stuff but he's eating ok and don't need any equipment to stay breathing." They'd known their chances of adoption were greater in their willingness to take in a trouble case baby. "I think we should call him Jack." Bobby told Charlie quickly.

Rolling his eyes Charlie finally let go of Bobby with a smirk. "Didn't I already agree? Why do you keep asking like you think I'm gonna forget or change my mind. Jack is a perfectly acceptable name… now come eat. Gonna have to change that guest room round for the new lil one." The two men continued planning, agreeing to call Charlie's parents and the girls and give them the news.

Ennis walked out toward his own place as the sun set. The horses had been brushed down the men lined out for the next day and he was ready to crawl into bed. He was tired, seemed more and more these days he was tired earlier and earlier. He showered, changed, ate some dinner and crawled into bed, inside his night stand drawer was a closed envelope addressed to him in Jack's handwriting. Every night he'd take it out, look at it and decide whether today was the day he was ready to see what Jack had to say to him. Looking at the two shirts hanging inside one another Ennis finally opened the letter.

_Ennis,_

_I don't really know what to write here. I love you. That's a good place to start. I miss you. That's true too. I been drinking too much lately. I'm sorry about what I said at the river. I don't want to hurt you. I get powerful lonely some times. I miss you and I there are times I just want to close my eyes and pretend we're together and it's all ok. Seems here lately you get away less and less. Its like I'm loosing you Ennis, how can I loose something I ain't never really had though? You say you can't quit me, but I wonder if that's true. I wonder if I'm gonna see you again. I wonder if you have finally decided you don't want any part of this any more. I look at my kid and my wife and I'm greatful for my boy and to have a woman like Lureen give a damn but I know what a bastard it makes me because for you I'd walk away from it all to just be with you full time. Nothing in my world feels right except when I'm around you. Hell I'll never send this… it'll go into the shredder with all the others I've written over the years. I'm gonna have one more beer, then I'm gonna head to bed and try to remember how it feels to sleep with you wrapped all protective like around me. _

_Your Cowboy, Jack_

"Miss you like hell…" He sighed closing his eyes tight.

"Right, you got the life Ennis." The sweet southern draw whispered into his ear. Eyes popping open Ennis swallowed looking to his side into the bright blue un-aged eyes of his Jack.

"Jack?" He gasped out as if in pain, tears swimming in his eyes. "I'm dreaming right?"

"Nahhh… I been waiting fo'ya for a while now… took yer sweet ass time too didn'ya?" Jack's hand reached out caressing Ennis' face.

Ennis relaxed at the touch leaning into it like a puppy seeking warmth and affection. "I love you Jack. I'm so tired these days." He admitted opening his eyes back up. "You gonna be here when I wake up?"

"Forever Ennis, I aint never left ya, stubborn ole fool… I jist been waiting fo'ya to be ready." Jack promised kissing Ennis' tears away. "I'm not goin' no where… this here… this is my idea of heaven."


End file.
